Functional impairment becomes increasingly prevalent with age. Declines in performance of the cardiovascular and musculoskeletal systems, whether from specific diseases, undernutrition, or aging itself, may be associated with impaired functional abilities. However, it is not known if improvements in muscle function and endurance capacity achieved in such a population would result in improved functional independence as well. The proposed investigation would test the hypothesis that a year- long exercise intervention in elderly women would result in clinically important health benefits as defined by measures of functional status and ambulatory abilities. In addition, the critical relationships between nutritional status, energy expenditure, body composition, physical functioning, and response to training in elderly women will be explored. One hundred community-dwelling women over the age of 70 with mild to moderate functional impairment will be enrolled in a one year controlled clinical trial. Subjects will be randomized to an experimental group which will participate in three days per week of endurance and strength training or a control group which will receive weekly mild stretching exercises only. High intensity resistance training of the upper and lower extremities will be achieved using dynamic weight machines and static forearm exercise. Walking and stair climbing at moderate intensity will comprise the endurance training intervention. At baseline, 6 months, and post-training, subjects will be characterized with respect to their body composition, nutritional status, endurance capacity, muscle strength, gait and balance, functional status, and physical and psychological health.